


You're Lucky I have a Soft Spot

by Angleterre97



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angleterre97/pseuds/Angleterre97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashiya is sick of Urushihara never pitching in. then he just plain gets sick. What is Urushihara to do with him? (Cute little fluff between the two)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Lucky I have a Soft Spot

With the sun barely cresting the horizon, Mao had left for an early shift in the morning, leaving only the two generals home, like usual. And Ashiya was left to do all the chores, like usual as well. It was, to him, entirely irritating. Why was he the one to do all the work? Not that he minded all that much, keeping the small castle clean was hardly an arduous task, but Urushihara was wholly capable of pitching in and helping him, but he never did. Of course though, trying to get him off his computer was not unlike pulling teeth....

“How hard would it be to get up for ten minutes and help me clean this pathetic castle?”

“Come on man....you've got it totally covered. I'd just get in the way.”

“That is a most ridiculous excuse! You tried to kill Lord Satan and myself, he graciously forgave your ignorance and allowed you to stay with us and this is how you repay him? Pull your weight for once, you are a general after all!”

“Yeah but like....I'm pretty much over being one of those. At least in real life. You should see me kick serious ass commanding an army in this game though.”

Ashiya continued arguing for a time but to no avail. It was like talking to a wall. Only this wall came back with cool, collected, snarky remarks. Frustrated, and by this time finished with all the house work, the elder demon decided a walk was needed to calm his nerves. He left the Devil's castle in a hellish mood, irritated further knowing that Urushihara was still on that blasted computer, like, as humans would put it, a bump on a log.

His day only deteriorated further from there. Ashiya ended up at the library, to research more on Earth's mysteries and magic, but found he could not concentrate very well. Unlike his Lord Satan, he had discovered that his own human body was fairly sensitive to what was put into it, and the stomach pains he had been battling since coming to this strange land were returning to him. He checked out the book he was reading after a time and left. As his pain increased he debated paying the small fee for the use of public transportation to take him back to the castle faster. But, with horrific realization, he found that his wallet was not on him. By the time he got back to the one room castle, he was in a horrible state.

And Urushihara was gone.

'Oh, so he can go out on the town, but heaven forbid he pitch in cleaning...' Ashiya thought to himself as he set his book down. He didn't have much time to linger on the it, though, as his stomach cramps hit him again, as he made a mad dash to the wash room.

He didn't know how long he had been in there, his head throbbing and gut churning and sore. It made him nearly delirious. But at some point he heard the front door open and shut.

'Lord Satan surly can't be off work yet...'

The door to the wash room opened and he heard a small laugh from behind him.

“Damn dude...you look awful.”

Urushihara leaned down, pulling Ashiya's hair out of his face as another wave of sickness passed him. 

“Where have you been?” He managed to stammer out as his stomach calmed, at least for the moment. 

“Out. Come on, get up.” Urushihara pulled Ashiya to his feet. He had more strength than the older general thought he would, considering all the time he spent parked in front of his computer. He himself stumbled, his own legs having grown weaker in the hour or so since he had gotten home. The shorter steadied him, helping him to sit in front of the window. He cracked it open a bit. “Fresh air will help you feel better.”

“Fresh air? How do you know that?”

“I looked it up online.” The young demon was over at the counter now, opening something he pulled from a plastic bag.

“What is that?”

“It's medicine.”

“Where did you get it from?”

“Um...the store. Where else?”

“You have money?”

Urushihara laughed a bit as he brought the medicine over for the other to take. “No, but you do, well did. You should try to keep more cash on you.”

Ashiya's mouth dropped over in horror, allowing for the medicine to be forced in. Urushihara knew he would never take it on his own.

“You...you stole my wallet!” He sputtered after swallowing the medicine. It tasted noxious. “You awful little-”

“Shut up, you'll upset your stomach. I didn't steal anything. You forgot it when you stormed out of here. Now open up.”

“That doesn't mean you can just take it!”

Urushihara forced another spoonful in. Ashiya swallowed it, grimacing.

“If I didn't take it to go get you medicine you would be curled around the toilet all night.”

“That's not the point! I cant'....ugh, how did you even know I would get sick? And why even bother?”

Urushihara smirked, sitting down next to him in front of his computer. “I'm not that cold hearted, sometimes. I saw you eat the leftovers in the fridge for breakfast. The ones in the back of the fridge. They've been there over a week, you should know better Ashiya.”

“It's bad to waste food....” 

His stomach had started to calm, and he began to feel the exhaustion brought on from being sick so much at once. 

“How much did it cost?”

“It doesn't really matter.”

“Of course it matters. The three of us live off of one part time income Urushihara.”

“Yeah, yeah. Look, you're health is what matters ok? Just shut up and go to sleep, you need it.”

“You just don't want to do any of the cchores....”

“I cleaned out the fridge while you were gone, the cucumbers were starting to go bad.”

Ashiya wanted to argue, they hadn't been in there that long had they? They were probably still good. But he found that he didn't have the energy to do so. He let himself doze off, vowing it would only be for a few minutes...

/OOO/

Mao got home in the late afternoon to find quite the sight in his quaint little castle. The room was clean, except for the area around the computer desk, which wasn't uncommon. What was uncommon was to find Ashiya asleep.

“Did out wear him out, Urushihara?”

“He got sick. Ate a leftover burger.” 

“Ah, I see.” He saw the empty bag on the counter. “You bought him some medicine?”

“Yeah.”

“Used his money? Bet he got mad.”

“A little.”

He smiled, taking off his shoes. “You two are so cute.”

“Dude shut up!”

He laughed a bit, ruffling the young man's purple hair. “Be quiet, you'll wake him up. I'm gonna go clean up, I'm beat. Don't stay up to late.”

Mao went into the wash room to shower. Once he was gone and he heard the water turn on Urushihara looked up from his computer, blush covering his face. 

“Idiot...” He mumbled looking at the door and then down for a moment before going back to his game. He ran his fingers trough Ashiya's hair. His head rested on the shut-in's lap as he slept, still out cold from the medicine and food poisoning. “I hate going outside...and in public. You're lucky I have a soft spot for you...”

He leaned down and kissed the top of the older demon's head. He would be lying if he denied that he cared for Ashiya. He had looked up to him a lot in Ente Isla, and now here he was, taking care of him. Such a stubborn pain. No doubt he would get on him about the cost of the medicine, and harp on him about not doing chores. But Urushihara wasn't complaining. He was glad to have him in his little slice of Heaven, the two of them living together with the Devil in a one room castle.


End file.
